


Jolene's Answer

by Jenny_Islander



Series: Songs Sung Slant [2]
Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Gen, Rape Culture, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Islander/pseuds/Jenny_Islander
Summary: It's 1974.  It's a small town.  Certain assumptions have been made.Jolene has had it up to here with all of it.





	Jolene's Answer

Maureen, Maureen, Maureen, Maureen,  
I'm tellin' you, I don't want your man.  
Maureen, Maureen, Maureen, Maureen,  
'f he dreams about me, then I guess he can.

I know the way they look at me;  
Won't meet their eyes, but I can see  
The way they look me up and down and grin.  
I try so hard to be demure,  
But when you look like this, they're sure  
To say that all you ever do is sin.

You tell me that he dreams of me?  
I know it hurts, but honestly,  
I wish you'd kept it to yourself, Maureen.  
'Cause I don't want to touch your man  
And God I wish you'd understand  
That men do what they want to do, Maureen.

Maureen, Maureen, Maureen, Maureen,  
I'm tellin' you, I don't want your man.  
Maureen, Maureen, Maureen, Maureen,  
'f he dreams about me, then I guess he can.

I don't want a man at all.  
They call me names 'cause I won't fall  
Spread-legged for their lust--it's so obscene.  
But I can see it in your eyes:  
You think that I am telling lies.  
I wish I wasn't so alone, Maureen.

Maureen, Maureen, Maureen, Maureen,  
I'm tellin' you, I don't want your man.  
Maureen, Maureen, Maureen, Maureen,  
'f he dreams about me, then I guess he can.


End file.
